


Where's Clay?

by Sayche



Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accident, DNF, Death, Dream / George, DreamNotFound Angst, Gream - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hospital, M/M, aint that just cool, did you know that when i showed my friend this fic they laughed at dreams suffering?, dreamnotfound, ewie taggies, f in the chat amirite, haha suffer mortals, haha there is no happy ending L, honestly i dont know what else to add here, honestly who the fuck searches for gream, lets get the basics out of the way, ooh ooh that reminds me, shes a fucking monster, theyre edited in, uh thats it ig if theres any tags after this one, uwuwuwuwuw yes yes theres death, yes surprise surprise it dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Dream has been missing for a couple of hours, and his boyfriend, George, is starting to get worried. When he got news of Dream's whereabouts, he thought that would comfort him.How very mistaken he was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156238
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Where's Clay?

**Author's Note:**

> 796 words ( so yeah sure why not round it up to 800)  
> Lauren, if you giggle while reading this again, i swear to god

George was at home, anxiously pacing back and forth. Dream was supposed to be home hours ago. George didn't know where Dream was, and his phone was dead.

The brunette flopped onto the couch, joining Patches. He turned on the TV and watched it for ten minutes before getting up and pacing again.

He didn't know what to do. On one hand, Dream was very capable of handling himself and it was possible that his phone was just dead and there was a simple reason as to why he was so late. On the other hand, why was he so late? Dream knew how worried George got, why would he keep him waiting? 

A couple of times the thought came to George that something bad could have happened to Dream, but he brushed it off. Not because he didn't believe it, but because he didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly, George's phone loudly throughout the quiet apartment. He rushed to the phone. He didn't recognize the number. He picked it up anyway. 

“Hello?” he said worriedly. “Hello, is this George?” a female voice said, sounding professional. “Y-yes?” “Do you know Clay Anderson?” she asked calmly. George didn't even stop and think how she knew Dream's name before he said “Yes.” The lady on the line took a deep breath. “Mr Anderson was in a bad car crash and has been admitted to the hospital. You can visit immediately and we will give you further information there.” “Wh-what? Car cra-crash? I- T-thank you”. George said, voice breaking. 

He didn't give himself time to think before he was out the door and into the car. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he barely noticed, his main focus going to see if Dream was okay. 

George rushed into the hospital and up to the secretary desk, hurriedly asking about Dream. The secretary told him where Dream was and George immediately ran there. 

He opened the door and there was Dream. George gave a little gasp. His boyfriend had a bandage around his head, a blood drip and all sorts of machines hooked up to him.

George ran over and sat down on one of the chairs beside the bed, kissing Dream gently on the cheek. “Clay?” he said quietly. Dream didn't wake up. 

A nurse walked in, and George quickly asked her what was wrong. They sighed, and answered him. “He has several broken ribs, a cut on the head and just generally very beaten up. He needed a blood transfusion, and we’re monitoring his heartbeat. He was passed out when the paramedics found him and he hasn't woken up since,” George sat there, a little stunned and asked if Dream would be alright. He has to, right? Right? The nurse hesitated for a second before simply saying “We don't know.” They left the room. 

George sat there with Dream, holding his hand and making phone calls to let people know what happened. Sapnap, who was the closest out of anyone, said he was on his way.

Tears were rolling down George's face and blurring his vision, though he made no sound, in an effort to not disturb his boyfriend in any way. 

After around two hours, Dream began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up gingerly. George's tears doubled, and Dream squeezed George's hand to try and calm him. “Clay… “ George said quietly. Dream smiled a little, and after a few minutes started to talk. “Hey George.” “That's all you s-say? Hey? I've been out of my mind with worry, n-not knowing where you w-were..." “I know… I’m sorry… “ Dream said sincerely, only love in his emerald eyes.

Dream reached out and cupped George's cheek, tears rolling down his own face too. After George calmed down a little, Dream talked to him about very general things, as if he wasn't in a hospital. George’s hope began to grow as Dream grew more talkative. 

After a while Dream got a little more tired and lay back down, murmuring a song that he knew. George, very quietly, sang along with him. George kissed Dream on the lips, a kiss full of love and caring. After they parted, George took Dreams hand as Dream fell asleep. The nurses walked in and out, not disturbing the two. 

Suddenly Dream sat up, looked around worriedly. George tried to protest, saying that he shouldn't be moving around.

“Somethings wrong.” Dream mumbled. George's heart dropped, but he squeezed Dreams hand tighter to try and reassure him. Dream settled back down, after a couple of minutes he looked at George and said “I love you.” He didn't say anything else. But before George could respond, Dream slowly closed his eyes and his hand went limp. George stood up to get a doctor, Dream was right, something was wrong-

The line went flat.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> You should leave kudos  
> ahahahaha jk jk  
> ....unless?


End file.
